Low Impulse Control
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Supergirl saves a mysterious stranger leading her to become frantic at her poor lack of self control infront of a member of the public. Making a fool of her so called 'Superimage'... can she trust this mystery man to keep quiet? Rated M for sex.
1. Chapter 1

Sooo- this was awkward.

Kara was SPIRALLING. Legitimately spiralling- down from space _yada yada_ hurtling towards the earth probably going down in a fiery blaze of sexual glory... _that type of thing._ Forever.

Seriously.

Currently you could say that she was struggling- _in an attempt to even quantify what the heck had actually happened to her._

 _Giant Genius Kryptonian brain or no_ she just **could not** wrap her head around the potentially disastrous situation she'd just gotten herself into this bright sunny afternoon.

She knew that things had gotten especially out of hand when she had started having a debate with herself as to whether or not to add wrapping paper onto that list of things she definitely needed, in an attempt to wrap it around her stupid head- _so at least that way she would look somewhat presentable to the crown of pitchforks that were inevitably gathering._

 _[Plus maybe with her brain shrink wrapped she'd come to understand or comprehend something. Anything.]_

Bracing on the countertop- Kara adjusted herself _and_ her suit.

Watching her reflection as it moved- in the cracked bathroom mirror as she was gingerly trying to decide to herself as to whether or not she could get away with the fact she was clearly post sex to the public of National City.

She could smell herself too- _so definitely post sex._

Ugh.. _grim._ Not Good.

She shook her head and slumped- knowing that she may as well just start digging herself a hole because as soon as she stepped out into the fray of the people all bets were off- she'd probably end up on all of the news stations and knowing her luck she was _fucked._

 _That was if he talked._

* * *

In deliberation Kara would like to think that she was a pretty decent alien being- good at helping a fellow sentient person out _and all that._

Yet never for the life of her did she ever come to think that it had also meant casually helping a fellow citizen with their boner.

Sighing, _this was certainly a first_.

Puffing- her hair blew softly whilst still leaning gently against the remnants of white porcelain as she continued wallowing and trying to determine whether or not she should or could just- _walk into the sun_ and be done with it instead of facing the wrath of Alex if any of this ever got out.

That was also when she had noticed- having caught another glimpse of the crime scene behind her against her silhouette that everything was still absolutely destroyed and it was down to her, _she'd done it._

 _All of it._

It was her fault and in all likely hood she'll probably be billed for the destruction of public property too- if unlucky _maybe they'd take a mug shot._

The press were going to love her, They'd have a field day- _just you watch._

 **Supergirl Criminal and Sexual Miscreant.**

Letting out a self deprecating laugh she pulled her hand up to her ear- as she tumbled out of her internal ramble ready to get this thing over with. Her comm buzzed- turning on.

"Supergirl this is Agent Schott."

Kara cringed she'd really hoped for Vasquez today for this.

"Ugh Hey Winn, it's me -Supergirl I ah ahah kinda need your help with something" glancing again tp the debris surrounding her, grimacing.

"I need you to send a clean up crew" she paused because where the hell was she? "to um- _at my location_ check the tracker it's kinda urgent." she trailed off in a daze of self pity- teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

Snapping back and away from her brief trance when she heard him mutter "Will do Supergirl, did you fight someone? Nothing's coming up on sensors nor on dispatch why didn't you call for back up?"

Winn was concerned. _Ah crud._

Kara's eyes widened whilst she searched for something, _anything_ to tell him other than the outright truth- scrambling she blurted "I SNEEZED."

With that she slumped again _in fucking defeat_ and she huffed- _great just great because that's believable Kara well done._

There was a pause on the other end of the line, his confusion evident "Say again?"

Groaning, rubbing at her face and putting on her best actors impersonation, _Melissa Benoist here we come_ \- "I might have… went to use the bathroom when I was out patrolling the city and there may have been a small incident." she sighed again rubbing her eyes.. _she was too alien for this shit._

Winn spluttered on the other end of the comms, only then did Kara catch on to his line of thinking "Ohh no no Winn nothing like that, not whilst I was using the bathroom just- it's allergies because of this stupid season and earth with its weird flowers and _oddly_ coloured grass and it made me sneeze and well I might've accidentally destroyed the bathroom in the process." blushing because _really Kara?_

 _REALLY?_

Winn didn't seem too convinced, voice a few pitches higher he cleared his throat "Oh um okay Supergirl I'll send them right over, do you need anything else?"

"Nope thank you" Kara hummed hurrying to put the phone down.

Lowering her head onto the counter completely and standing somewhere between something like mortification, a lustful daze and shame- only wanting the day to end she heard another loud crack.

"Owwwwuh" she whined

* * *

 _Only two hours earlier..._

Out on patrol Kara was swooping in and out of buildings at a rapid pace, definitely a little faster than usual- especially comparing to what she sometimes deemed necessary to keep a check on her city.

It was however true that she'd needed to _burn off_ this excess solar energy somehow- so and here she was. Pumped, adrenaline fuelled… _ready for a fight.. PUMPED._

Her body was thrumming and she certainly felt like electricity was shooting through her extremities all the way up and onto her fingertips down from her very toes- vibrating so much so that she couldn't entirely figure out the reason.

 _[It was like her cells just unexpectedly decided to amp up the revolution of energy absorption and she was lovin it']_

Weaving around skyscrapers freely, she heard alarms in the distance- another robbery and so with that she let out a burst power as she sped instantly towards the bank.

 _They didn't even know what hit them._

Kara K'POW'd her way through the humongous group of men holding alien weapons before they even had a chance to catch up nor keep the hostages- citizens of National City just staring wildly in awe at the sheer force that she was wielding.

It was over in 30 seconds.. _now that was a record._

Bouncing down onto the sidewalk grinning with a definite spring in her step Kara walked over to the police line gripping the last two criminals under her arms braced in headlocks- before purposefully _throwing_ them into a patrol car.

Dusting her hands off dramatically she turned towards the officer in charge lips curled from ear to ear..

"Good day Supergirl?" He mused

"Heck yea!" She went in for a high five

Chuckling he smiled indulging her as she clapped his hand.

* * *

 _1.5 hours earlier…_

Leaving the police to finish off- she darted into the air content to just float there as she soaked up the mid morning rays.

Until a scream had broken her from her reverie.

"HELP" … "HHELP" Gaze widening she shot towards the noises coming from midtown, seeing a young man being held at stark gunpoint with blood seeping down his bicep.

The villain of the hour scowling "SHUT IT! or it won't just be your arm that's bleedin!"

Kara huffed _there was no need for that_. Unceremoniously crashing down she landed between the gunman and the victim just as he had pulled the trigger- smirking she just stood there with her flexing arms crossed waiting patiently as the bullet bounced off her skin and time had returned back to normal.

His shock was _obvious_ once he clearly understood what was really going on and he let go of the gun, trembling weakly and falling to his knees.

Begging, painfully "S-supergirl I'm sorry pleease don't hurt me."

Kara raised a brow cause' _who the feck did this guy think she was Batman or something?!_ Barking a laugh she glared before turning to the victim "I'll be right back okay"

she winked.

Faster than eyes could see- there and back in barely a blink she'd dropped off the gunman in front of the nearest police station, tied up in an errand dirty piece of bubble wrap she'd found in the alleyway.

Back at the scene the young man was sat leaning against a dumpster cradling his arm delicately.

Dropping down beside him he smiled as she walked over.

"Thank you Supergirl" she nodded shyly stopping to take a quick peak at his shoulder eyes lit with concern.

Over enthusiastic "Oh Rao, that's bleeding- do you need me to take you to the hospital? do you need an ambulance? I can get you an ambulance. I should do." she went to touch her comm but before she could his palm grabbed hers- stopping she looked over as he anxiously placated "No! No honestly I'm okay Supergirl don't worry I'll be fine" as soon as he said that he winced in agony.

"But clearly your hurting." Kara trailed off

He shook his head.

Disapproving "Aargh fineee! but you can at least allow me to take a look at it, I won't take no for an answer!" Kara huffed with her signature crinkle as she stared annoyingly at the wound.

He barked out a laugh, testing "your cute when your frustrated"

Kara's eyes widened, _that was bold of him_ she blushed as her head had snapped up.

Looking into his eyes however now they were dazzling- green with flecks of gold that just sucked you in… subconsciously she wetted her lips.

Taking hold of his other hand she started dragging him at human pace towards the nearest bathroom "Heyy! Where are we going?!" he tried to shake her grip but it was no use she was frustratingly strong when she was stubborn.

Gesturing theatrically "I'm taking you to the nearest bathroom before you get an infection or bleed to death- humans, your all so fragile."

He rolled his eyes before letting her continue to ramble and vent…

"I mean seriously what would you have done if I'd had to attend to another emergency you can't just leave it like that."

"Are you always this bossy?" He grinned at Kara's offended look.

Whining "Pfft I'm not bossy!" the crinkle was back.

He burst out laughing in genuine disbelief he at how endearing the girl of steel could be- he'd expected her to be all cold and stoic and such- _unemotional_ , but she wasn't.

"Whaat?!"

Turning to him- before he could get any words out in reply she kissed him suddenly- _it was an impulse really because he was just so pretty._

Backtracking and pulling away- upon realising what _in Rao's name_ she'd just done, she let go of him, her grip slackening as she backed off

"Oh Raooo I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-I'm so so sorry!"

Stepped forward gallantly he cut her off and kissed her with everything he had.

Increasing in intensity- they then stumbled into the bathroom- the one she'd inadvertently lead them too, bolting the door once inside.

Pushing him up against the wall, Supergirls hands were cracking the plaster at either side of him- heavy breathing "Is this really what you want?"

His eyes turned to hers and sparkled- full of lust and salacious thoughts.

* * *

 _1 hour earlier..._

His mind was goddamn swirling. _Was this really happening?_

Nodding enthusiastically he forced out a _yes_ from his chest and he leant forward to deepen their embrace in consent.

Frantic their hands went everywhere as she lead him over to the sink and jumped up, too distracted to realise at the time that she'd broken chunks of marble off as they continued.

Wrapping her legs around him pulling him forward- she could _feel_ his erection through his jeans.

As he lay kisses across her throat, he also nipped at her collar bones were her suit happened to be met with skin.

Reaching down she went for it and rubbed at his bulge groaning to herself as she felt him _twitch_.

Biting her lip, she took hold of the neck of his shirt with both hands and ripped it off.

Shuddering "That.. was soo hotttt!"

She grinned wickedly- pushing him back and stepping down.

Walking forward slowly.. circling him she lay a palm on his chest and walked him backwards into a stall. _Dominating_.

His back hit the wall- and as such she knelt down wanting to unzip his trousers. Looking upward she waited for consent again.

Pleading "Please Supergirl"

With that she tore open his jeans- _needy,_ the button popped off as she ungracefully unzipped his fly.

Lowering them slightly she caught a glance at his hard on as it tented in his purple boxers.

Lifting her hand to go underneath the elastic she curiously pulled him out- grinning in satisfaction as she braced her posture and darted her tongue out to lick at the rim of his head.

Long and slow she worked her way up and down the base of his shaft before taking him in her hand and lowering her mouth around him fully. Bobbing up and down he was in absolute heaven- just the image of Supergirl alone on her knees for him was enough to make him squirm.

 _He just couldn't believe he'd gotten so lucky._

Once she noticed he was getting closer she stopped still and stood up because he couldn't cum yet… _she wasn't done._

Grabbing at the back of his neck she pulled him in again for a fiery kiss their lips connecting and both moaning as they lost themselves to each other- until eventually she leant back to stare at him straight between the eyes "I need you to fuck me."

He nearly collapsed at the sound. Reality dawned on him that he was now going to fuck Supergirl.

 _Holy Shit._

Noticing his expression she chuckled, "are you doing okay?"

Realising that he was stood frozen he exhaled and nodded

"Sorry- I just can't believe how lucky I am" Gazing over- trying to ingrain every detail into his memory until he'd reached two cobalt eyes- deep blue he'd never seen a colour so vibrant on a human.

 _Not human.. right it made sense.._ grinning he brushed her hair, removing it from her face, watching starstruck at seeing how her skin illuminated her features.

She looked like she was made from a cosmic dust. glowing, eyes twinkling… _she really was special._

"Your so beautiful"

Smiling- bashful until he grabbed at her waist and he ramped the heat up again by turning her around so she was the one with her back against the wall.

Floating up she wrapped her legs around him as he started placing kisses at her neck again, cupping her ass through the fabric of her skirt "do we need protection?"

He whispered it- half hoping her answer was no because he'd be screwed if she had said yes and he had nothing on him.

Sultry, partially distracted she replied in a teasing tone "And here I thought I was all the protection you needed." kissing him back somewhat lazily- until common sense made her come too and so she leant her head back against the wall- exhaling gently

"No I can't get pregnant by humans without scientific intervention _or_ catch human diseases, but wait still you don't have like an STD or anything right?" he shook his head happy to know that she took that shit seriously "Nope I'm good"

"…good! now! can we please get back to the kissing before I loose it" Kara huffed in joking.

"I told you! you are bossy" he laughed echoing his words previously- thus she just nudged at his bad arm, which in realisation had been well and TRUELY forgotten about by the current turn of events.

"Ow!"

Kara smirked announcing "Punishment"

"Mhmm" grazing his teeth across her uniform he took a hardened nipple into his mouth… _even over fabric he had her gasping._

"Moree"

She hovered a little more helping to take the weight as he lowered one hand down over her thigh and under that little red skirt.

Brushing a finger to her centre he could already tell that she was _wet_ … pulling the fabric back gently he let his fingers explore- _and damn she was sensitive._

 **Really extremely sensitive** any little touch would make her shiver and shudder and he couldn't help but let his mind wonder at how she could get punched all day long and _not flinch_ one bit yet the feel of every little graze he did that was causing this type of reaction.

Soon he found her clit and had her scrambling to hold onto something- gripping the top of the stall for support.

Rubbing in gentle circles he made sure that she was completely ready before lowering her down onto his flesh, letting her juices cover his shaft before he dipped into her delicately.

Whimpering at the sensation of him inside- he was struggling for air as her warmth surrounded him… flushed he thought about how spectacular she felt.

Grinding his hips lightly she followed suit pushing back, needing more movement and friction between them. Bracing one hand underneath her and one to the wall he started moving gradually faster… and it didn't take long before the pair of them were moaning and gasping, writhing because it felt so intense.

He swore _it must be a fucking superpower to be this good in bed,_ when she clenched he continued to think _d-definitely a ssuperp-powerr._

Her eyes seemed glassy, rolling back until all she was seeing was white.

He could sense how close she was by how she was throbbing, so arched into her slightly catching her at just the right spot.

That had caused her walls to shatter and her body to buckle under the orgasm that was taking her in groups of waves as the stall crumbled in her grasp.

Watching how magnificent she looked. Even through her orgasm, he knew _she was a **god.**_

As her walls clamped around him that was enough to spur him over the edge, thrusting he finished inside of her grunting as he did so. Their breathing laboured and erratic, she braced her head against his with her heart thumping through the layers of her suit.

Suddenly they started falling- in a loud crash and a cloud of grey debris as he blinked… _they were on the floor._ In their haste to be inside each other, they'd collapsed the stall.

Looking down at the woman beneath him he realised that he was still inside of Supergirl, pausing in unexpected shock- he had an eardrum full of giggles- the woman's chest heaving frantically underneath his.

Glancing to her face he burst out laughing too and they lay giggling for the better half of ten minutes before deciding it was time to get up.

Wiping themselves down as they stood, he adjusted his pants before stepping over to the mirror- he was looking at the sharp cut to his arm as he felt a warm hand encasing his until he was watching in the mirror- _there she was…_ "Here let me"

Leaning against the sink he relaxed into her as she concentrated on his wound… he could see she was debating something to herself, Breaking the silence Kara asked hesitantly "What's your name anyway?" wincing "with everything that happened I think I forgot to ask."

 _Embarrassed._

He looked up to her in surprise, clearing his throat "Um Luke my names Luke" she nodded continuing to wipe and dress the wound.

"Since it's my turn to ask a question…"

Kara looked at him in something akin to fear.

"Oh no don't worry I won't ask about your identity or anything I just wanted to know…. um why me?" Her brows furrowed "I mean you could have anyone.. your _Supergirl_ for Christ sake, practically a god.. so why of all people did you choose me?"

She looked down solemnly before staring straight at him- confident "because your worth it" she stated matter of factly.

He just seemed confused.

She conceded "your kind, sweet, caring and totally infuriating- it's what makes you so charming" she smiled "why wouldn't I want to be with you…" his heart fluttered at her words he could tell they were genuine. "Plus I'm not a god."

"Thank you" he breathed

"For what?"

"For being so open with me and for saving me" he laughed before saying "Weirdly enough today's turned into a pretty great day."

She also laughed wholeheartedly at that "yeah it had been pretty great"

She smirked. "Though considering what we just did I think I probably owed it to you to at least be honest for once."

She straightened up. "Okay all done, just make sure to check it regularly" Kara had finally managed to put everything Alex has taught her to good use.

Lifting himself away he nodded sensing it was over "Thank you, again for everything Supergirl." Turning to leave he stopped and brought her in for a hug- she hugged back breathing his scent before chuckling "you don't even have a shirt" he looked down and shrugged "eh it's a hot day- what's the use of looking this good if I don't show it off?" he smirked _a little arrogant maybe_.

Rolling her eyes "Like I said infuriating." they both smiled at each other.

Hesitantly Kara said "Hey if you ever need me- even if you only want to talk give me a shout I'll be able to hear you" tapping her ear.

With that he left her alone- both wondering what the hell would happen now that it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving back at his apartment Luke set his keys down and shuffled inside completely worn down and reeling from the events of the day- _that was until_ Jared his roommate caught up to him…

"Yo Luke were've you been man? I was starting to wonder if mad hatter had really meant what he'd said.. you had me worried!"

A set of eyes followed Luke around the room, he really didn't want to have to deal with this right now.- swallowing "Umm I was across town… Mad hatter decided to pull a gun on me- Supergirl locked him up though" he trailed off staring into space.

"Woah dude… seriously?!" Jared sat up looking Luke up and down suspiciously "Is that why your all banged up? Where's your shirt?"

Luke froze his blush evident but managed to cover himself with a cough "yea yea, I'm alright nothing too bad shirt was covered in blood so I took it off" _he hoped he was convincing._

Jared squinted before finally conceding "Cool cool, at least you don't have to deal with mad hatter crawling near your sister anymore… that guy was a baad seed."

Nodding Luke grabbed a water from the fridge before walking over to his bedroom- upon closing the door he leant back and let out heavy a breath… _finally he was alone…_ he could actually think.

Thirsty he took long gulps of his water before laying down across his mattress just staring at the ceiling barely retaining a grip on reality… his mind was a mess. He couldn't stop replaying the memories of Supergirl wrapped around him- the sound of her moans… her voice laced with arousal… _that look_ she gave him- he shuddered as warmth filled his chest.

It was just… **insane** and _definitely the best sexual encounter he'd ever had and probably ever will have_. he muttered under his breath. He doubted any human could even come close to her level, to ever topping that- _it was impossible._

* * *

Across town Kara had decided to _dodge_ the DEOs calls knowing that they'd be fine without her for at least a few hours. She didn't want to have to face the _inevitable_ questions about the damage her mid afternoon _excursions_ had caused or face a lecture from J'onn.

 _Who_ Kara was _partially_ convinced was lying about not being able to read Kryptonian minds- _he always knows and he can't be that good at reading me- I'm not that obvious .. am I?!_

She skulked back to her apartment, walk of shame evident as she peeled out of the suit for a shower. She was a mix of dirt, rubble and sex and she didn't know how to process what she'd just done or what had got into her.

 _Ugh she knows what got **into** her- rolling her eyes but really what was she thinking?!_

She'd never even had a one night stand. _Plus_ she'd done it as Supergirl

Freaking out…

 _OH RAO she did it as Supergirl!_ Chiding herself as she washed away the remnants of the day taking her time to slowly process her thoughts because _he was hot_ _and that thing he did with his hand!_ her lips quirked fondly at the memory before she face palmed.

 _Not the time!_

Finally she worked her way back to the age old thing that she'd started with- the fact she'd done it as Supergirl and if anyone found out- he could be in danger, _she could've put him in danger!_

Kara went deadly serious her other thoughts long drowned out by her steadily rising heart rate at the implication that her presence in his life _even for an hour_ could make him a target was making her panic. Realising that she desperately needed to talk to him- she'd ultimately decided that she was going to have to check in, find out his intentions and let him know that it's definitely all her fault that impending doom now looms over him at every turn.

Between the panicking- she'd eventually sped out of the bathroom and she hadn't even heard Alex enter.

Slamming her foot on the breaks as she tripped over her sister and they both tumbled across the living room floor "Aaah owwwwwww… what the hell Kara!"

Alex was scowling at a dripping wet Kara lying next to her. Grimacing "Oh gosh Alexxxx I'm so sorry! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?! I didn't even hear you come in!"

Rubbing at her elbow Alex looked around before grunting, as she got up off the floor and held out a free hand for Kara who took it and got up too. Dusting herself off she continued "I'm fineee but how is that even possible?! You have super hearing… you always hear me come in?"

Kara squirmed "I I was distracted" _not totally a lie._

Alex's eyebrows furrowed "in the shower?!" She looked at Kara

Kara blushed _remembering_ her thoughts of Luke before she felt the panic surging again, she pushed it down "I ah haha was just busy… thinking…. yea thinking"

Alex looked her over and she knew her sister well enough to know that she was definitely lying. She started to catalogue everything. Kara was blushing- clearly uncomfortable, supposedly she was distracted… busy… in the shower.

Alex's eyes widened- gulping _oh.. oh god ew!_

Noticing the internal struggle flitting across Alex's features Kara winced deciding not to think too much into it before clearing her throat.. "um so why are you here?"

Shaken from her embarrassment Alex felt guilty for invading her sisters privacy "I just wanted to see how you were doing… you've been ignoring our calls and I wanted to know, what happened to that public restroom?!"

Concerned "J'onn was on the rampage.. supposedly it's gonna cost the DEO a fortune to repair!"

Kara sighed _she really didn't have the time for this_ "I told Winn over the comms, I sneezed." She bit her lip hoping her sister would just leave it alone.

Alex gazed at her with an _'oh really'_ look, brow raised "we both know you don't get allergies Kara and the concrete had handprints… _handprints_ … now are you going to tell me what really happened or?!"

Kara looked at her feet dejectedly _oh boy_ … then she blurted

"Ikindahadamazingwildbathroomsexwiththisguyirescuedandweaccidentallydestroyedpublicproperty"

Alex just blinked huh because that was really _not what she had been expecting._

Processing everything her sister had mumbled.. her eyes got larger

"Wait what?! Kara…" Alex took a deep breath but all she wanted to do was scream- scream at her sister for risking her identity, for being so stupid, for being so intimate with someone she didn't even know. It wasn't like her and Alex was extremely worried. Her mind practically a cacophony of risk assessments- calculations and potential back up plans if it all went spectacularly wrong, _which was highly likely._

Knowing she had handle this delicately- that's if she wanted her sister to open up and that any shouting could potentially push her away in which case _she'd only make even more reckless decisions._

She sighed and then inhaled carefully trying to regulate her breathing along with her emotions "Just.. start from the beginning" and Kara did… with the most disgusting detail imaginable and Alex wanted to vomit or drink herself to oblivion and vomit again.

 _She was clearly blackmailing J'onn to wipe her memories because absolutely no one needed to hear those words coming from their sisters mouth._

 _She didn't even know Kara knew about half of what that was._

Kara just sat staring at the older Danvers half amused at how pale she'd gotten, half hoping that by sharing enough detail Alex would leave quicker and she could get back to her own internal crisis. She wasn't one for talking so openly about private matters but for once she was just happy to be able to get it off her chest, even if it was to her sister… _cause gross._

Sitting in silence for a moment they both just stared into open space.

Alex was the first to clear her throat "Um so ugh you just." Kara nodded, "and he.." Kara nodded again "but why"… she paused "this isn't like you Kara"

Kara sighed and nodded "I honestly don't know Al… It just happened" Kara waved her hands dramatically "and I really want to blame it on the extra solar energy and even the um.. _excitement_ and I do think that did have something to do with it but we had a real connection and it was nice yano' to not feel so alone for once and to feel wanted, appreciated and be in the moment .. _consequences be damned_."

Kara shrugged she really didn't know _why_ exactly.. .just that it had definitely felt right.

Agent Danvers sighed she really wanted to be mad but hearing what Kara had said she sort of understood it. Sometimes you just needed companionship and if anyone deserved it.. _it was her sister._ She'd always felt so alone on this planet having to hide who she really was, struggling with relationships because of it.

Blowing off steam _made sense_ … but this could have real life consequences and she really had thought her sister had known to be better than that.

"I'll talk to J'onn and cover for you at the DEO, we can make up some story about you fighting an alien incase the press ever gets wind of it but Kara can you really trust this guy? it might already be waiting for us on tomorrow's front page."

Kara slumped forward biting her lip "i really think I can Alex, he just didn't seem the type to do that.. I was about to go and see him anyway just to make sure- but he doesn't even know my secret… I was in the suit the whole time and I never said anything incriminating plus I doubt anyone would believe him he has no real evidence that he slept with Supergirl"

Kara cringed before her brow furrowed in thought "I could call Cat and ask her to keep an eye out just in case- she won't ask too many questions." Kara stood up gathering herself ready to jump out of the window in her suit.

"Okay! Wait…you had your suit on the whole time… how did yo-"

Alex was cut off by Kara smirking and with that she knew she wouldn't be getting any answers and that- _that was probably for the best._

Musing that she'd heard enough detail for two lifetimes. "Fine go and remember to call Cat so we don't get too many surprises- also please do let me know what he says- that's if your not too busy y'know" Alex waggled her eyebrows as Kara huffed leaving her apartment through the open window.

* * *

"Kiera is everything ok?" Cat sounded concerned as she answered her cell phone.

"Yes S-sorry Miss Grant to call without any prior warning but Supergirl asked me a for a favour- _um_ she wanted me to talk to you about something of a more personal nature." Kara trailed off not knowing how to ask what she needed too.

Cats attention peeked "Oh do tell Kiera, don't keep me waiting"

"Um she wanted to ask you if you would keep an eye on your Catco and Planet sources so she could get a heads up in case anything incriminating showed up on the news. It's nothing _bad_ just something incredibly personal that she'd rather not have plastered all over TV.." Kara waited, holding herself back from just blurting her panic all over Cat and blowing her cover.

There was a pause.

"Did she tell you what it was about Kara?"

Cat was worried.

"Is it something I should know about?"

Kara gulped cheeks and ears blazing "I-…" she sighed… _spit it out._

High pitched she squeaked "Yesss, she she did- um it's _intimate_ and er if someone happened to go to the press with it- well it could be embarrassing" Kara closed her eyes hoping a black hole would open up right about now and take her with it.

There was silence and she could imagine Cat on the other end of the line debating whether or not to push for more.

"I see and said information could be damaging?"

 _Yes yes it could…_ "Erm more to herself? She just really doesn't want private details leaked of the um more **intimate** side of her life" Kara sighed in relief _done it, thank Rao!_

Cat responded "Let her know I'll be keeping an eye out Kara and if either of you need to talk. I'm here. you both know where I am."

Kara smiled "Thank you Miss Grant"


	3. Chapter 3

After ending the call Kara had realised that she'd been flying around in circles because she doesn't even know where the heck he lives- she paused _or his last name._

 _This was going to be harder than she'd thought_

Blinking- _unless maybe if she…_ Kara closed her eyes and lifted her senses to their threshold phasing out details as she honed in on one particular thing- _there!_ A steady thumping heartbeat coming from a row of student apartment complexes just a few blocks away.

Following the sound she floated high up above the clouds and X-Rayed the building. It turned out that Luke was in the shower- she blushed furiously cause' _oops._

* * *

It was dinnertime and Kara could smell all of the delicious food types wafting from the nearby houses in the neighbourhood- as such she'd decided to grab some Chinese takeout for both her and Luke whilst she waited for him to finish.

She guessed that _he was probably hungry after the past few hours-_ she smirked to herself.

Buying it and flying back she watched as the sun started to set into swirls of violet and that was when she spotted Luke stood on a small balcony outside of his room. He was sporting wet hair- no shirt and a pair of neat cotton trousers with the hemline showing off the top of his boxer shorts and his hips that dipped into a beautiful V- Kara licked her lips.

 _Yum._

Floating down she startled him "Still no shirt I see" Luke looked up to see Supergirl smirking just above him and holding onto a paper bag. He laughed stomach flipping Never thinking he'd get the chance or opportunity to see her again, _but damn she looks even better than he remembers._ "Twice in one day… who'd have thought it Supergirl" he drawled eyes twinkling under the sunlight.

He patted the space beside him gesturing for her to join and watched as she floated gently until her feet touched the ground.

"I thought we should talk" she smiled sweetly but there was an underlying tone of uncertainty _she was worried_. He nodded as she stood beside him shoulder to shoulder elbows braced on the railing that was in front of them. They were silent for a few moments just happy to be in each other's company as they watched the sunset the swirls of violet now shifting into beautiful colours of reds, pinks and oranges lighting up the sky as the sun started to disappear and darkness was starting to descend waiting for yet another day to come.

Kara calmed- a sense of serenity and bliss washing over her as she witnessed the sky of her lost world "you know, I usually spend hours up there just floating and basking in the evening light- probably way past the time it actually takes for it to go down." shrugging "it's the only place on earth that reminds me of my home." eyes glazed in melancholy.

Luke watched her as she got lost in her memories and that's when he realised she said **home** … _she meant Krypton!_ "I'm so sorry" their eyes caught and she smiled watery, "It's okay, it's a long time ago but it's all still with me" Luke nodded lifting his hand and intertwining it with hers giving it a squeeze. She leant inwards towards him putting her head onto his shoulder letting herself enjoy the momentary peace and wondering _why in Raos name_ _did she ever panic over this incredible human being._

The student cleared his throat "You mentioned you wanted to talk?" Supergirl nodded before moving her head up lifting the paper bag she'd brought along "I thought we could do it over Chinese… that is if you like Chinese, I mean I can grab you something else if you don't or-" Luke lost it giggling, at how cute she was when she rambled.

Supergirls brow furrowed into that little crinkle again before she half laughed herself exasperated "Whaat?!" He just burst even more getting louder his stomach hurting "Oh god Supergirl I don't know how you do it but your quite possibly the cutest person I've ever met- how you manage to scare half of the citizens in National City I will never know" he shook his head adamantly.

Supergirl pulled a full on pouty face "Heyyy I can be scary, sometimes… when I want to be" Luke just looked at her heart full with warmth unconvinced "Righttttt" that's when they both just erupted into a fit of giggles

"Okayyy you may have a point" Supergirl admitted

"Seriously how do you do it?!" Luke asked as he shook his head again in wonder. The Kryptonian shrugged "eh I just pretend I suppose, it's easier to be serious when your in that type of life and death situation because if you don't seem confident or you don't stay alert you can get someone killed- so I just draw from the _ol'kryptonian self righteousness_ and confidence and forget for a moment that I have a human heart- I become the alien."

Supergirl cocked her head.

"Interesting, so in reality your just really adorkable." The super heroine glared and his lips twitched with amusement as she rolled her eyes. "I may be an alien but I still have a personality" she smiled. "So you wanna?" She pointed at the bag.

"Sure" he walked her inside. "Um so we can either eat in here or go into the living room but I think my roommate Jared is out there and that might blow up your air of mystery" the guy waggled his eyebrows whilst shaking his fingers.

Supergirl huffed scrunching up her nose "aha probably best if we stay in here then" she cocked her head "he's currently shouting at the football on tv- not something that even _I_ would try to get in the way of" she chuckled.

Awed at seeing her using her super hearing he internally fangirled "Cool well make yourself comfortable.. I'll grab us some drinks anything you'd prefer?" Kara scanned the cupboards and fridge from his room "oooo you have chocolate milk" she bounced excitedly on her heels before remembering her manners and reeling herself back in "Please um if that's okay" she looked at him guiltily.

He beamed amused at her antics "coming right up!" She nodded and turned to his bed unclasping her cape and removing her boots before she sat cross legged at the top pulling the containers out of the bag as she went.

In the kitchen he pulled out a beer and some chocolate milk deciding to just bring a glass with the carton for her so she could help herself.

He grabbed a few plates, napkins and cutlery before Jared caught him in the act… "dude you got a girl over?"

Luke jumped not expecting his friend to be anywhere _but_ at the TV- now eyeing the plates and the two of everything… "Just a friend"

"Oh coool who is it? Anyone I know? You should introduce me man!"

Luke scrambled "Ha! Maybe later.. she's Just a friend from up north- no one you'd know. She's visiting and wanted to catch up and have takeout." He signalled to the plates.

Jared looked him up and down and he knew there was definitely more too it but guessed that he wanted to be left alone

"Bros got gameeee" slapping his arm "let me know how it went in the morning" he winked before grabbing another beer and walking back out into the living room leaving him to his woman.

Luke let out a heavy breath before grabbing his things rushing back into the room stopping for a moment as he saw Supergirl sat on his bed legs crossed on top of his _Star Wars_ quilt might he add… _definitely changing that tomorrow_.

He cringed.

Locking the door he put the milk and beer on his bedside table as he handed over the plates. Supergirl looked up and grinned she couldn't help but tease "up north?"

He grinned back "Couldn't exactly say another galaxy now could I?" Supergirl smirked before her eyes landed on a Death Star "Nice quilt cover" she mused twirling the fork in her hand- _it was kind of ironic_ he supposed.

Joining her he sat on the bed

"Which one you want? Salt and pepper chicken or sweet and sour pork?" She inquisitively asked and when Luke noticed the sheer volume of food- upon seeing his lingering gaze she blushed answering the unanswered question "uh yea I have to eat a lot… powers take up a lot of energy" she looked at her feet.

Luke sensed her discomfort _obviously a sore subject_. He smiled tilting her chin up with his finger "Hey you don't have to hide with me." She beamed stomach grumbling as they looked to the food.

He chose the chicken and watched in amazement as she piled up their plates using her laser vision to heat up their meals… _so handy_. They ate quietly as she worked up the courage "um so I needed to talk to you- about what happened earlier and everything that we've discussed together, it's just I have to check your not going to talk to anyone about it and I might need you to sign some NDAs. Its not that I don't trust you it's just that we've only just met and what happened was incredibly personal- i mean most people would've already bragged to every news outlet in the city about sleeping with Supergirl."

They both cringed and she rushed to say "not that this has ever happened before because it hasn't.. I've never… um I've never even had a one night stand let alone in the suit." she admitted rosey cheeks evident.

He was _surprised_ … he drifted into his own mind because _she was Supergirl_ and he'd gathered that she must've had swarms of people thrown at her 24/7- he'd just _assumed_ that she had a pretty great sex life and that he probably wasn't the first person this had happened with- _He'd probably explode_ if he'd had spent any amount of time on the fact she that might've just liked him alone and that he was somehow _special_ in all of this.

Now as it turned out _that might be true_ and he didn't know quite what to do with that "was I your first?"

 _Surely not she was too good_ not that it mattered to him, Supergirl squeaked and looked away embarrassed and hesitant _fuck it he's seen me orgasm_ "No no.. I just don't usually do casual and between Supergirl business and my personal life I never really have time for it… _plus_ you saw the destruction- it can get fairly dangerous if I'm not careful so.." she shrugged.

 _She had a point, his bruises have bruises_. Opening his mouth to speak he hesitated before taking hold of her hand "look I know you have this whole image and probably a secret identity to protect so I get it… why it's so important for you to ask me to keep quiet and of course I will because I've never had any interest or intention in harming you and i know how damaging this could be so I'll sign anything you need if it means keeping you safe."

Exhaling loudly replying "That's were your wrong… I was so selfish- of course I want to protect my image and keep my privacy but my real concern is that I've put you in danger. I've sacrificed your safety for my own selfish needs and that's my fault.. if anyone finds out about this it could make you a target."

Luke was a little taken aback- it took a moment to compose himself but the only thing he could think was "your worth it." he blurted it- because every time he looked at her and saw her smile his heart soared and he wouldn't change the last 24 hours for the world.

That's when she kissed him again- sending the plates flying as she poured herself into the embrace leaning over him on top of his Star Wars duvet and thus he kissed her back just as passionately and that's when everything changed.

It wasn't like their afternoon delight- this was soft, caring and sensual love making. His whole world had been tilted on its axis by one otherworldly girl from another galaxy in as little as a few hours and he never wanted to turn it back around.

Straddling his hips she was nipping at his chest laying gentle kisses across his cheeks giggling in his arms

 _He'd never been so utterly happy._

Sitting up he watched her as she glowed in the Moonlight, her eyes incandescent- _they didn't seem real_ and at this angle she truly did seem alien but he wasn't scared by it- _no_ he wanted to embrace it, learn everything that she was be everything she needed him to be.

He wanted to be _worthy_ of her, to stay by her side but he knew- _that even if this was just fleeting_ that his life had been irreparably changed forever for the better.

She'd given him **hope-** something he struggled with on a regular basis and never thought quite real, nor thought was easy to grasp and never once thought he'd get the opportunity feel so overwhelmingly.

Then he understood- _she really was his hero_ , his muse and his inspiration.

She truly was a beacon of light that was guiding humanity through its darkest moments- _and she'd allowed him to be by her side._

 _Fin._


End file.
